


A Rainha de Ferelden

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que Elissa queria era reinar como Rainha de Ferelden, e manter sua amada Leliana como sua amante, e ela conseguiria o que queria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainha de Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen of Ferelden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623757) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 5. [He seems to me equal to gods that man](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1396.html)

Alistair parecia tão diferente do que ela se lembrava que era difícil acreditar que era o mesmo homem. Ele finalmente parecia ser um rei, e parecia miserável. E Elissa... Leliana não tinha palavras para descrever o quão bela Elissa estava, emanando poder, confiança e nobreza, ela parecia pronta para assumir o papel de rainha. Era difícil não se ressentir dela, por ter feito a escolha que fez. Leliana sabia desde o início que Elissa era traiçoeira e ambiciosa, só não esperava que fosse tão inescrupulosa. E, ainda assim, Leliana não podia evitar de estar apaixonada por ela, e isso não mudou nem quando Elissa contou lhe seu plano. O pobre Alistair nunca teve chance, o que Elissa queria, ela conseguia. E o que queria era governar como Rainha de Ferelden, e manter sua amada Leliana como sua amante. Nem Alistair nem Leliana eram capazes de lhe negar o que queria.


End file.
